Happy Star Restaurant
Happy Star☆Restaurant '''(ハッピースター☆レストラン) is Prism Box 3rd single with Zutto mo! Zoo as the b-side track. '''Color Codes: Prizmmy Mia Reina Karin Ayami Prism Mates Kanon Natsu Hina Mirei Yuka Runa Momona Lyrics |-|Romaji= Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Box PAATII!! Kyutto ribon wo musundara Pasuteru karaa no haato Kan/MireAndo sumairu de minna wo Kan/MireOdemukae suru junbi wa okee ♪ Chiketto nanka iranaishi Muzukashii teeburu manaa nante Na/YuShiranaku tatte daijobu Na/YuKigaru ni saa!! Oide ♪ Tokusei reshipi no tobikiri furukoosu Clap to step de oishii myuujikku Choppiri namida mo PM pikan no egao mo 3・2・1 de narashichae kurakaa Happi Sutaa☆Resutoran PZArittake no omotenashi de Rakkii Sutaa☆Resutoran PMMinna wo esukooto PZPoppukoon ga hajikeru mitai ni issho ni Retsu Paati Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Box PAATII!! Zukkokete tamani daishippai Sonna toki mo sorya aru kedo Ru/HiOsekkyou datte kyutto ni Ru/HiKirikaesu pojitibu sa de gujjobu ♪ Kakushimi no tokimeki to Kirakira no yume sae areba Kan/MireHoppeta ochichau mirakuru Kan/MireMinna de meshiagare ♪ Ichiryuu shefu demo omoitsukanai PZMahou kaketa oishii fyuuchaa Takusan tabete ne PZokawari shite ne 3・2・1 de omoikiri kanpai!!! Happi Sutaa☆Resutoran PMOnaka ippai no shiawase Rakki Sutaa☆Resutoran PZMinna ni purezento PMAisukuriimu wo kasaneru mitai ni issho ni Hai Tenshon Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Box PAATII!! Ude ni yori wo kaketa totte oki no jikan ga Owacchau no wa ne dare datte samishii kedo Shinpai shinaide ♪ PMHappi Sutaa☆Resutoran PMMinna no kokoro no naka ni mo PZRakii Sutaa☆Resutoran PZItsudatte aru nda yo Happi Sutaa☆Resutoran PZArittake no omotenashi de Rakki Sutaa☆Resutoran PMMinna wo esukooto PZPoppukoon ga hajikeru mitai ni issho ni PMRettsu paatii Re re rettsu paatii Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Box PAATII!! "Mata no goraiten, omachi shitemasu ♪" |-|Kanji= Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Boxパーティー!! キュっとリボンを結んだら パステルカラーのハート アンド　スマイルで　みんなを お出迎えする準備はオッケー♪ チケットなんかいらないし 難しいテーブルマナーなんて 知らなくたって　ダイジョウブ 気軽に　さぁ!! おいでっ♪ 特製レシピの　とびきりフルコース CLAPとSTEPで ちょっぴり涙も　ピーカンの笑顔も 3・2・1で鳴らしちゃえクラッカー ハッピースター☆レストラン ありったけの　おもてなしで ラッキースター☆レストラン みんなを　エスコート ポップコーンが弾けるみたいに　一緒に レッツパーティー Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Boxパーティー!! (れいな)ズッコケてたまに大失敗 そんなときも　そりゃあるけど お説教だって　キュートに 切り返すポジティブさでグッジョブ♪ 隠し味のトキメキと キラキラの夢さえあれば ほっぺた落ちちゃうミラクル みんなで　召し上がれっ♪ 一流シェフでも　思いつかない 魔法かけた　おいしいフューチャー たくさん食べてね　おかわりしてね 3・2・1で思い切り　かんぱーいっ!! ハッピースター☆レストラン おなかいっぱいの　幸せ ラッキースター☆レストラン みんなに　プレゼント アイスクリームを重ねるみたいに　一緒に ハイテンション Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Boxパーティー!! 腕にヨリをかけた　とっておきの時間が 終っちゃうのはね　誰だって　さみしいけど 心配しないでっ♪ ハッピースター☆レストラン みんなの こころのなかにも ラッキースター☆レストラン いつだって　あるんだよ ハッピースター☆レストラン ありったけの　おもてなしで ラッキースター☆レストラン みんなを　エスコート ポップコーンが弾けるみたいに　一緒に レッツパーティー レ　レ　レッツパーティー Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Boxパーティー!! 「またのご来店、お待ちしてまーす♪」 |-|English= Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Box Party!! Once you tie the pastel colored heart ribbon around your head tightly and put a smile on You're ready to go out and meet everyone, OK! You don't need a ticket when there are difficult table manners Even if you don't know them, it's okay Just come lightheartedly, come on! A special recipe with the best full coursed meal Clap and step to delicious music Even if there's a little bit of tears, smile like the sun In 3 2 1 sound out the cracker! This Happy Star Restaurant is full of hospitality This Lucky Star Restaurant can escort everyone Together like popping popcorn let's party! Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Box Party!! There will be many times where you will fail Just put your ideas in cutely you'll get positive feedback so good job! The secret ingredient is a sparkling dream If you think it's delicious,it's a miracle Eat with everyone! Even if you don't think you're a top chef Just cast a spell and it will become a delicious future Eat a lot and take another serving if you want 3 2 1 with all your strength cheers! In this Happy Star Restaurant A full stomach is happiness In this Lucky Star Restaurant There are presents for everyone! Just like ice-cream piled on top of each other together it's high tension Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Box Party!! The skills you spent here were valued And just like anybody, you can get upset when it is time to finish But do not worry because This Happy Star Restaurant is in everyone's hearts and besides there will always be a Lucky Star Restaurant This Happy Star Restaurant is full of hospitality This Lucky Star Restaurant can escort everyone Together like popping popcorn let's party! Le le Let's party! Welcome to the Pri Pri Prism☆Box Party!! "We look forward to your next visit!" Trivia # This is the only MV with all members (including graduates) present. # To promote this song, they held a 1 day restaurant where the Prism Box members were waitresses. #*When they served the food, they would cast a spell "Happy Suta Happy Suta Nyapa Nyapa Pi". # This was Ayami's last MV in Prizmmy and Prism Box. # Sana and Airi were first seen towards the end of the MV. # Momona was given her first lines. # The members were either dressed as waiters or waitresses. #* Reina, Karin, Ayami, Runa and Kanon were dressed like waiters. #* Mia, Natsu, Hina, Mirei, Yuka and Momona were dressed like waitresses. #* Later on, Sana wore the waiters outfit and Airi wore the waitress outfit. Category:Prism Box Lyrics